


Te Peguei

by Mad_San



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-29 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_San/pseuds/Mad_San





	1. Até o Inferno

Todos no salão encontravam-se no mais absoluto silêncio, o clima mórbido e os olhares de condolências imperavam em todos os lados, o cheiro das margaridas que exalavam fortemente sua essência no ambiente não ajudava a melhorar os ânimos, aquele odor maldito só recordava a todos o motivo por estarem todos reunidos ali, a presença constante da morte em sua mais cruel e grotesca faceta...

O corpo de Hanbee Abara estava sendo velado, o caixão simples de madeira, ornado com dedicatórias da família e dos amigos de morto, entre eles, Keijin, Misurou e Myiuki, os companheiros de esquadra de Abara, entretanto, mesmo com as ações gerais e sentimentos mútuos de tristeza e condolências, apenas um investigador não aproximou-se do caixão que estava ocultando o corpo de Hanbee em seu interior.

O corpo estava tão destroçado e mutilado que o enterro teve que ser feito com o caixão fechado, nem ao menos uma última despedida e um último olhar para o corpo de um homem calmo, um amigo fiel e um exemplo de subordinado... foi fiel a seu líder até o fim. Tendo como base para essa lealdade nada além da amizade sincera e da mais pura e simples admiração.

Velas acessas, orações sussurradas e choros ouvidos por todos os cantos, os investigadores presentes sabiam que esse era o fim, e, essa era a vida que eles escolheram... não que fosse um incômodo, todos os caçadores de ghouls estavam cientes da sua posição, cientes do fato de que a morte os cortejava constantemente, só esperando o momento mais inoportuno, o menor erro, a menor mudança de planos para puxar sua alma para o inferno das maneiras mais tortuosas possíveis.

Porém, agora essa certeza já conhecida realmente não importava para a esquadra em questão. Algumas lágrimas discretas escorreram dos olhos dos investigadores que se encontravam prostrados em frente ao caixão fechado do colega, recebendo condolências e as distribuindo na mesma proporção, Hanbee era querido por todos, uma pessoa alegre, tranquila, serena e fiel, um verdadeiro amigo para todas as horas...

Todos os seus amigos e familiares, sem exceção, encontravam-se em frente ao caixão, todos os colegas de trabalho, com a exceção de um.

Juuzou Suzuya, o líder da esquadra, ele em nenhum momento conseguiu aproximar-se do caixão, o investigador estava na capela, sentado no banco mais distante possível do cadáver, Juuzou recusava-se a aproximar-se dos restos mortais de seu amigo e colega, mas por quê?

_A culpa..._

Novamente, esse sentimento desgraçado remoía o mais profundo de seu ser, por sua culpa Hanbee estava nesse momento reduzido a destroços de carne mutilada, face desfigurada e restos semi digeridos cobertos por fluídos de ghouls detestáveis.

E, pela primeira vez, sua esquadra parecia concordar com isso, ninguém aproximou-se de Suzuya para dizer a ele que não, que a morte de Abara foi inevitável e aconteceria de qualquer maneira, independente de como Suzuya agisse... mas isso não era uma verdade.

_A culpa pela morte de _ _Hanbee_ _ foi sim de _ _Suzuya_ _._

Esse segredo não sairia jamais da boca de seu esquadrão, todos os presentes, além dos que conheciam o segredo, imaginavam que esse foi o fim porque Hanbee foi atrás de um ghoul sozinho.

Mas não, o ghoul em questão foi quem veio atrás do investigador, atraindo-o para uma armadilha cruel, onde Abara foi encurralado por três ghouls que tinham um objeto de ódio em comum...

_Juuzou_ _Suzuya_ _!_

Hanbee foi imobilizado, torturado das piores maneiras possíveis, seus olhos foram vazados enquanto ainda estava vivo, foi queimado, esfaqueado e, além de tudo foi estuprado repetidas vezes por um ghoul masculino, essas ações cruéis tiveram como o único objetivo, humilhar o oficial, fazê-lo sofrer ao máximo e trucidar de sua carne de maneira lenta e tortuosa, saboreando-a aos poucos, enquanto era arrancada a mordidas ainda fresca da presa viva!

Logo após o fim do ato, quando o último sopro de vida foi arrancado de seu corpo, os ghouls resolveram fazer uma brincadeirinha cruel...

Deceparam o pênis de Hanbee e o enfiaram na própria boca do morto, com um aviso escrito por garras afiadas no peito desnudo do cadáver...

_"Aproveitem o presentinho, com amor, _ _Kuro_ _"_

_Kurona_ _..._

A ghoul responsável pelo ato foi atrás de Juuzou para vingar a morte de sua irmã Nashiro, assassinada pelas lâminas do próprio investigador.

E onde Suzuya teria a culpa se os ghouls foram diretamente atrás de seu subordinado, em vez dele próprio?

_Simples, _ _Juuzou_ _ não matou _ _Kurona_ _ quanto teve a chance certeira._

Deixou-a escapar, humilhada, ferida e com medo, alegando que depois que se foge duas vezes de um mesmo inimigo, não há maneira de ser derrotado por ele outra vez...

Ledo engano, Suzuya apenas esqueceu que esse mesmo inimigo poderia ir atrás de outra presa e conseguir atingir de alguma forma o investigador, cuja derrota não foi possibilitada pelas suas habilidades.

_E foi exatamente isso que _ _Kurona_ _ fez..._

O resultado não poderia ter sido diferente, Hanbee morto após sofrer as piores torturas, ser estuprado, humilhado e mutilado por seres nojentos e desprezíveis que tinham um alvo em comum, mas não tinham a força necessária para derrotá-lo e que, exatamente por isso, decidiram vingar-se de Suzuya da maneira que podiam, torturando seu subordinado, matando-o aos poucos, e, por fim, trucidando seus restos mortais...

Juuzou sabia da raiva dos companheiros... A pergunta que Keijin fez, praticamente gritando para Suzuya no momento em que ele soube da morte de Abara, a voz estridente e raivosa do seu companheiro de esquadra berrando com ele, logo após a notícia do óbito... aquela voz ricocheteava na mente de Juuzou, como um eco sem fim...

_"_ _Suzuya_ _! Por que você não matou _ _Kurona_ _ quando teve chance?!"_

Juuzou, na hora, não sabia o que responder, limitou-se a baixar a cabeça, enquanto Keijin lhe dava as costas, irado, ressentido e com lágrimas nos olhos...

A raiva deles era enorme, mas não poderia ser comparada com a raiva que Juuzou sentia de si mesmo nesse momento, o ódio de seus subordinados não era nem um décimo da culpa que Suzuya sentia, esse sentimento o estava deixando _realmente _insano!

Já era a segunda vez que essa perda acontecia na vida do investigador, a primeira vez foi com Shinohara, o sentimento fraternal do mais velho impediu que Juuzou fosse morto quando ele sacrificou-se em seu lugar, oferecendo seu corpo como escudo para impedir a morte do investigador, na época ainda um adolescente inconsequente, mas, em compensação, o ato de Shinohara deixou feridas na alma de Suzuya, feridas infeccionadas que até hoje o investigador albino não sabia como tratar...

E agora, Hanbee, condenado a um destino impiedosamente mais cruel, por um simples ato de piedade de seu superior, o corpo do subordinado foi encontrado em tal estado que ninguém além dos companheiros de esquadra teve autorização a vê-lo, mesmo sua família, e mesmo assim, apenas porque os companheiros de esquadra já haviam visto os restos, pois foram os primeiros a chegar no local...

A essência da morte mesclada ao odor das flores incomodava Suzuya, ele não tinha coragem para ir até a beira do caixão, ele não tinha culhões para simplesmente aproximar-se de seu companheiro morto!

Não por que não estivesse acostumado a visões tétricas, seu trabalho o obrigava a ver, e fazer, coisas muito piores...

Mas sim por que ele sabia que foi por sua culpa que Hanbee estava imóvel, frio, decompondo-se e levado ao sono eterno dentro de um ataúde...

_Condenado a morte_!

Mas isso não iria ficar assim, Juuzou não perdoaria Kurona dessa vez, ele iria até o mais profundo do inferno se fosse preciso! A ética e a moral seriam completamente deixadas de lado nessa instância tão macabra, ela era uma ghoul, e sofreria _MUITO_ por ter feito isso com seu amigo e companheiro de trabalho.

Kurona achou que assustaria Suzuya com isso, achou que a provocação livraria sua alma pelo investigador ter matado sua irmã... _Como de fato livrou._

_Mas _ _Juuzou_ _ não sentia medo, e as classes de torturas que passavam nesse momento pela mente deturpada e demente de _ _Suzuya_ _, fariam até mesmo Big _ _Madam_ _ tremer._

Kurona seria dele por inteiro... Das piores formas possíveis que sua mente, em forma mais doentia, permitisse imaginar!

Logo um sorriso demente abriu-se no rosto do investigador após essa certeza, ele levantou-se, e, sem dirigir palavras a ninguém, foi pela primeira vez desde o momento em que entrou na capela até o caixão fechado de Abara... sempre acompanhado de perto pelos olhos de seus subordinados. Eles reconheceram no olhar de Suzuya a insanidade elevada a um novo patamar... o ódio refreado por palavras tão desconexas e perversas que simplesmente não podiam sair da boca do investigador nesse momento.

Então, sem dizer nada, Juuzou sorriu e acariciou a tampa do Caixão que continha os restos mutilados, destroçados e violados de Hanbee.

_Suzuya_ _ não dizia nada, apenas um sorriso torto e demente formou-se em seus lábios, como se tivesse sido talhado a ponta de faca..._

Ele iria atrás de Kurona, a maldita ghoul vadia, a caçaria como um verdadeiro animal, e, por fim, faria ela pagar por tudo que fez a Hanbee Abara!

Ética, moral, piedade, clemência, perdão...

_Absolutamente nada disso importava, pois nenhum desses empecilhos iria atrapalhar o caminho de _ _Suzuya_ _ dessa maldita vez._  
  


_Juuzou_ _ vingaria a morte de seu subordinado das piores maneiras possíveis, iria atrás de _ _Kurona_ _ até no inferno se preciso fosse... e, dessa vez, ele não pretendia se controlar, _ _em absolutamente nada!_


	2. Apenas um aperitivo

Um mês passou-se desde a cruel morte de Hanbee.

Logo na primeira semana adjacente ao enterro, Juuzou, encontrou um dos ghouls responsáveis pela morte de Abara, e, coincidentemente, foi em um momento extremamente oportuno ao algoz, a mulher da besta havia acabado de ter um bebê, um lindo menino e também um ghoul detestável.

Para Suzuya, não poderia haver melhor momento para descobrir o paradeiro de um dos algozes de seu parceiro, uma hora tão feliz, um acontecimento tão especial e merecido que necessitava ser compartilhado entre todos os membros daquela estúpida família condenada...

Juuzou então, não se importou quando matou a mulher, ainda deitada no seu leito, enquanto ela implorava pela presença do marido após horas de um parto exaustivo e arriscado, não que isso relevasse algo para Suzuya, afinal, para o caçador ghoul, foi algo simplesmente delicioso arrancar de forma animalesca a cabeça da antes gestante, sentindo a lâmina transpassando pelos músculos tensos da cervical e destrinchando as vértebras pouco a pouco, como a um pescoço de porco no balcão sujo de um açougue vagabundo.

Havia aquele pequeno bebê no colo da fêmea, cujos braços ainda estavam ao seu redor protetoramente, a kagune da mãe ainda tentou projetar-se em defesa da cria, não tendo tempo de acertar seu algoz antes da própria morte, e ali, diante do executor, estava enrolado em um cobertor sujo com o sangue da mãe, o fruto do amor de duas criaturas que o investigador odiava com cada resquício de sua alma destruída... ele não viu problema nenhum quando estripou a criança viva ante os olhos do ghoul macho e o obrigou a engolir o coração do próprio filho antes de matá-lo através de várias perfurações com suas scorpions... Juuzou optou por não usar a sua quinque, a foice feita pelo kagune de Jason, pois ela o mataria rápido demais...

Claro que Suzuya desculpou-se com Jason depois, não era intenção do investigador magoar a quinque, isso foi após o ato psicótico onde posteriormente Juuzou incendiou a casa do ghoul e, mais uma vez, permitiu-se observar os lingotes do fogo límpido, lamberem e engolirem os destroços da casa junto com os seus moradores.

Era uma cena bonita demais para não ser apreciada e Juuzou aproveitou esse momento para desculpar-se com Jason outra vez, a quinque estava acondicionada em sua maleta portátil especial e enquanto o fogo tragava impiedosamente tudo o que tocava, Suzuya acariciou sua maleta, e disse em um tom sussurrado para a arma, que o investigador imaginava estar nervosa com ele por não ter sido usada dessa vez...

— Jason, você é rápido demais, não fique irritado comigo ok? O próximo ghoul eu prometo que deixarei você cuidar.

Os olhos vermelhos de Juuzou refletiam o fogo que tomava a residência, refletiam a plena satisfação por ter dado fim ao ghoul miserável, sua mulher e sua cria nojenta...

A lembrança do bebê destripado enchia Suzuya de alegria, o recordo do _"pai"_ desesperado por não poder fazer nada enquanto sua família era massacrada pelo ódio irrompido no investigador, totalmente movido por sua sede de vingança psicótica.

_Isso ainda era muito pouco..._

O ápice da noite foi, sem sombra de dúvidas, o momento em que Suzuya arrancou o diminuto coração, fresco e ainda pulsante do pequeno recém nascido... _E o enfiou goela abaixo na boca do próprio pai!_

Seria ainda mais perfeito se Jason não estivesse tão irritado por ter sido deixado de lado... Juuzou desculpou-se muitas vezes, prometendo para a foice que o próximo ghoul seria todinho dela...

** _~~~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~~~_ **

O segundo ghoul era ainda mais fácil de abater, uma jovem criatura que não aparentava ter mais de dezoito anos, que vivia sozinho em uma pequena quitinete, o motivo do ódio do ghoul por Suzuya, era por que o investigador havia matado Yamori, o rapaz em questão era sobrinho do ghoul. 

E claro que Juuzou não pode deixar de sorrir quando soube desse fato... Na calada da noite, antes de entrar na residência, Suzuya sussurrou de forma animada para sua quinque...

— Jason, não falei que iria compensar a espera? Você poderá matar o seu próprio sobrinho! Nada como uma boa reunião em família, não é?!

Yamori foi o ghoul que deu origem a quinque de Juuzou e nada seria mais prazerosos para o insano investigador do que deixar sua vítima ciente disso antes do ataque..

Suzuya adentrou a casa, surpreendendo o rapaz que estava assistindo a um programa de televisão no momento, sem muitas cerimônias Juuzou o encarou e disse de forma direta enquanto apontava para sua quinque no formato de foice...

— Seu titio Yamori veio lhe fazer uma visita... Você foi um mau sobrinho e o seu tio, assim como eu, estamos muito irritados com você...

Claro que o ghoul mais novo sabia o real motivo da visita de Suzuya, e ele sabia também que não teria a menor chance em um embate direto!

Logo passou por sua cabeça que aceitar a proposta de Kurona foi um erro. Ela havia garantido que Suzuya ficaria intimidado demais para fazer qualquer coisa ou tomar uma atitude, por menor que fosse, ledo engano...

Antes mesmo de Suzuya tentar qualquer coisa, o jovem ghoul gritou.

_— EU SEI ONDE KURONA ESTÁ!_

Suzuya sorriu, o sorriso demente refletia o brilho insano em seu olhar, a falta de controle em suas próprias mãos estava o deixando louco! Em sua mente distorcida, ele sentia que Jason queria "abraçar" o sobrinho! Mas teria que esperar mais um pouco...

Ainda sem levantar o olhar, Suzuya limitou-se a perguntar de forma calma, fria e pausada...

— Onde Kurona está? Jason quer revê-la...

O ghoul era jovem, não aparentava ter muita força e seria um alvo fácil de executar até mesmo por Hanbee caso ele tivesse agido sozinho... Mas não, a criatura agiu escoltada por Kurona e por um outro ghoul, que agora também estava mandado direto para o inferno.

A visão do jovem ghoul patético deixava Juuzou com ainda mais raiva!

_Esse pedaço de merda... Era um dos responsáveis pela morte de Hanbee._

Mas Suzuya estava calmo, e por mais que Jason o estivesse xingando em sua mente por não o permitir abraçar seu sobrinho, o investigador levantou seu olhar encarando de modo fixo o ghoul, que ainda tremia ante a face distorcida do insano... Juuzou estava aguardando pacientemente uma resposta mesmo que sua respiração denunciasse a mais pura raiva!

O albino não aguentou mais esperar, simplesmente gritou.

_— ONDE ESSA VADIA ESTÁ?!_

O jovem ghoul assustado, entregou os pontos, disse a localização exata de Kurona, sem nem ao menos pestanejar. Logo, em questão de segundos, Suzuya descobriu que Kurona estava residindo em um depósito abandonado no 14º distrito, um local onde Juuzou seguramente não encontraria... Claro, se não tivesse tido acesso privilegiado a essa informação...

Por que um depósito? Será que Kurona havia percebido o tamanho da merda que fez e estava tentando se esconder de uma possível retaliação? _Foda-se._

Agora Suzuya já tinha a informação que ele tanto precisava... o ghoul mais novo estava estático, em posição de ataque, mas via-se em seus olhos a dúvida... se tentava fugir ou tentava lutar!

Claro que fugir seria idiotice, Juuzou era simplesmente o investigador mais rápido que a _CCG _ já conheceu, e o jovem ghoul sabia disso muito bem...

Logo Suzuya ergueu seu olhar vermelho e, de forma tranquila, perguntou para sua própria quinque. A Foice tremia pelas mãos de Suzuya, que revelavam seu nervosismo junto a voz estranhamente arrastada...

— Jason, seu sobrinho foi um mau menino, você não quer punir ele direito, em vez de simplesmente cortar a cabeça?

O ghoul permanecia estático, a ameaça o fez ativar a kagune, mas ele ainda não sabia muito bem que reação deveria tomar! O jovem loiro seguia encarando Suzuya, já com os olhos enegrecidos, enquanto o investigador continuava discutindo de forma frenética com a quinque que antes havia sido a kagune de seu tio!

— Então, você quer mesmo fazer isso Jason? Safadinho hem... Não conhecia esse seu lado! Mas imagino que seu sobrinho vai gostar muito!

Após a sentença, sem deixar tempo para a criatura compreender, e, rindo de forma insana, Juuzou avançou pra cima do ghoul nesse momento, o jovem não conseguia ver a direção dos ataques e investidas de Juuzou! Era simplesmente rápido demais!!

Com uma batida forte dada propositalmente em sua cabeça pela coronha da quinque, o ghoul desmaiou, nesse momento, o investigador sorriu, aproximando-se da criatura enquanto puxava um lenço sujo e o embebia com o líquido de um pequeno recipiente metálico, ambos antes ocultos dentro de um dos bolsos internos de seu casaco...

_ **~~~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~~~ ** _

O grito foi inevitável e ansiosamente aguardado pelo investigador, no momento em que sua presa acordou do efeito das drogas que a doparam.

O ghoul queria correr, mas, cadê as suas pernas?! Estavam decepadas e estiradas ao lado de sua kagune, que também fora cortada, ambos seus membros repousando sobre uma poça do líquido vermelho... Agora, degustando dos sons gutarais da criatura como um aperitivo, Juuzou só sabia rir enquanto enfiava a foice cada vez mais fundo no ânus do jovem ghoul.

As fezes saiam nesse momento, mescladas ao sangue rubro que saia do ferimento na região íntima aos borbotões devido a animosidade da agressão sofrida, o investigador deliciava-se girando a foice, esfolando e talhando os intestinos de forma lenta e, as vezes, em deliciosa animosidade com a pele rente as vísceras e a carne quente... o ghoul tentava reagir, gritava e movia os braços. Porém, imobilizado, sem pernas e sem kagune, não estava em uma posição favorável para qualquer classe de reação.

Juuzou ria cada vez mais! O ghoul encontrava-se reduzido a apenas um porco que guinchava demais, um animal pronto para o abate.

— Seu tio me falou agora que sempre quis te comer, sabia? — Era mentira, mas a cara de horror que o jovem fez perante a face desfigurada pela loucura, rente a sua frente, fazia valer cada segundo daquela pequena brincadeirinha, logo, ele apertou mais o punho, e pode sentir outro tanto de fezes quentes e ensanguentadas escorrendo entre seus dedos, sem mudar a face nem por um segundo, entorpecido e excitado pela dor alheia, ele decretou. — mas, pelo visto, não vale a pena, você literalmente só faz merda!

_— PARA! POR FAVOR!_

O grito do ghoul acordou Suzuya de seu torpor... Para colocá-lo em um ainda pior! O investigador encarava o jovem enquanto ainda segurava a foice no interior do ânus do mesmo, ele sentia a carne da região e as vísceras serem dilaceradas por suas lâminas... Sentia o sangue mesclado com fezes ensopando a sua mão, o cheiro podre, rançoso e desagradável agora infestava o ambiente.

Mesmo esse pequeno detalhe não conseguiu desviar a atenção de Suzuya, nem mesmo quando respingos de merda voaram para seu rosto, bem no momento em que o investigador rompeu mais um bom pedaço da borda do ânus, o cheiro, a sujeira, o sangue... 

Nada significava, seus olhos, sentidos e atenção estavam fixos nas expressões e nos gritos de dor de sua vítima, que cada vez mais, o tiravam do inferno e o colocavam ao paraíso!

Era tão delicioso, tão reconfortante, afinal, desde a morte de Hanbee, finalmente e somente ao estraçalhar os órgãos internos do miserável a sua frente, Juuzou estava se sentindo bem consigo mesmo...

E logo, movido pela sua própria loucura e sede de vingança, Suzuya apenas encarou o jovem e disse-lhe de forma fria.

— Apenas estamos começando a festa, minha pequena putinha...

Usando de uma de suas scorpions ocultadas por baixo do casaco, ele decepou o pênis do rapaz em um corte longilíneo e lateral, feito de forma que "mastigasse" o tecido vivo em volta da região decepada, o novo grito de dor do ghoul foi, mais uma vez, ouvido a longa distância, e Juuzou precisaria terminar logo com isso para evitar chamar atenção de malditos transeuntes, logo o investigador também ordenou, erguendo ao máximo o tom de sua voz.

_— CALE A BOCA!_

Sim, e nada melhor para fazer o ghoul ficasse calado do que enfiar o próprio pênis decepado e sangrando na boca que, no momento da agressão, executava o grito do mais puro horror e da mais profunda dor!

E, logo a isso, por que não enfiar Jason _**ainda mais forte**_ naquele ânus esfolado, repleto de fezes e sangrando até não poder mais, estando praticamente destruído? Segundo a mente de Suzuya, a quinque queria aquilo, e a carne cortada e dilacerada piscava, a fuga da dor e o suplício do sofrimento eram um convite tentador demais para serem recusados pela atenção de sua bela e poderosa quinque... Jason estava doido para conhecer seu sobrinho... **_Mais a fundo!_**

_Juuzou queria isso e, suas mãos, as mãos que guiavam ao instrumento mortal, elas eram a mente de sua arma, seus distúrbios o acusavam que essa era a vontade de Jason, tanto quanto do próprio investigador acometido pela loucura._

Em um último movimento, Suzuya cravou completamente a foice no ânus do rapaz, atravessando os músculos de seu abdômen e dilacerando a pele de forma animalesca, perfurando no caminho os seus intestinos de dentro para fora! Nada no corpo do jovem estava inteiro agora...

Seu interior destruído, as pernas decepadas e a expressão de agonia que formou-se no rosto do ghoul no momento que que Juuzou enfiou a quinque tão fundo que retalhou completamente a traseira do rapaz, dilacerando sua coluna, rompendo seu cóccix e abrindo todas as veias da virilha, e, logo com um desvio de curso da longa lâmina após ela retornar para dentro do corpo da jovem criatura, a ponta metálica simplesmente acertou-lhe o coração como parte do ato final... Tal cena de encerramento para o espetáculo visceral combinava muito bem com as poças de fezes e sangue que estavam espalhadas pelo chão e nas roupas do investigador psicótico...

Um sorriso sacana formou-se nos lábios de Juuzou quando ele presenciou o último suspiro do ghoul que participou da morte de Hanbee, logo, com o que poderia ser descrito como o intento de um olhar enternecido, ele virou para a foice imunda, ainda imersa na carne, imundície e sangue do ghoul... ainda segura por suas próprias mãos.

_— _Jason! Você realmente quis matar seu sobrinho! Você não me desapontou!

O insano retirou a arma do interior do corpo destruído e imundo, e, não se importou por ela estar repleta com líquidos e merda, emoção refletiu-se em seu rosto e ele aproximou seus lábios do metal, aquecido pelo sangue, fluídos e sujeira do cadáver... unindo-os ao corpo metálico através de um beijo repleto de gratidão, rubro, carne e merda.

Em sua mente distorcida, Suzuya havia conseguido agradar a Jason e a quinque provou para ele que também poderia ser usado em torturas levemente mais prolongadas, para o investigador, foi um agradável encontro de família, sem dúvidas! E Juuzou estava muito feliz de ter possibilitado isso a sua quinque, mas isso foi apenas uma pequena entrada para o banquete comemorativo daquela estúpida noite...

_Ainda faltava o prato principal da festa... Kurona era a próxima!_


	3. Velhos tempos

\- Jason, vamos fazer uma visitinha a uma pessoa muito especial, alguém que você vai adorar rever, então, que tal se nos arrumarmos de acordo com a ocasião?

Suzuya estava ansioso para encontrar logo Kurona, estava ansiado para deslizar sua quinque pela pele alva da ghoul e envolver suas mãos pelo pescoço fino da mesma...

Para apertá-lo bastante, trincar sua cervical... Sanar o ar em sua traquéia, talhar a pele esbranquiçada pela ponta da lâmina e drenar cada gota do seu sangue nojento.... enquanto a asfixiava e depois libertava-lhe de novo, em um ciclo viciante de torturas saborosas e sem fim.

Do jeitinho que o próprio Jason gostaria... Mas, Juuzou pretendia levar mais alguns brinquedinhos dessa vez, logo, ele decidiu passar em sua própria casa e, rapidamente, livrar-se do sangue e das fezes em suas roupas, além de recolher alguns apetrechos e poder por fim ir até o 14º distrito, onde iria rever a sua antiga colega de academia dos tempos de adolescência.

Caminhando entre sombras, acobertado por becos escuros em plena madrugada, não foi difícil chegar a sua casa sem maiores empecilhos, apesar do sangue e do cheiro, sua velocidade e a capacidade de locomoção entre telhados também o ajudaram a passar despercebido até o destino, afinal, era um momento muito especial, e ele queria estar bem apresentado. 

_ Hora de mais uma pequena reunião de classe... E essa, com certeza, seria a última._

_ **~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~** _

Juuzou ia em direção ao 14º distrito, ocultado pelas sombras e movendo-se tal qual um gatuno experiente, não podendo ser ouvido nem mesmo pelos ouvidos mais bem treinados, mas qualquer passante desafortunado que encarasse seu olhar aquele momento, tremeria...

O brilho insano, alucinado e refletido pela cor do sangue rubro em seus olhos era perceptível mesmo por quem não tivesse maldade ou astúcia para isso, a insanidade psicótica, perversidade, crueldade e sede de vingança naquele momento, tinham um rosto e um nome.

Juuzou Suzuya...

Sua quinque estava acondicionada na maleta, e, junto a ela, havia mais algumas coisinhas...

Nada muito dramático, Suzuya ainda preferia ter o prazer de causar todos os tipos e classes possíveis de dor, tortura e sofrimento para Kurona, mas, ele queria ter a _MALDITA GANA..._

_De fazer isso majoritariamente com suas próprias mãos!_

Logo levar amarras especiais e algemas capazes de segurar um ghoul não parecia ser muito apelativo, assim como um martelo, agulhas, pregos especiais, e, não menos importante, um maçarico de propano de fácil transporte... Nunca se sabe quando se vai precisar de algo do tipo em uma reuniãozinha informal entre velhos amigos, não é?

Apenas alguns acessórios extras, o resto seria providenciado por Jason e pelas Scorpions sempre ocultas por baixo de seu casaco... cinquenta e seis para ser mais exato.

Ao longo do caminho silencioso, algumas cenas passavam pela mente de Juuzou, alguns recordos do seu passado lhe tomavam a mente e, em especial, uma conversa íntima que ele teve o enorme prazer de ouvir quando tinha dezesseis anos, época que ainda estava na academia e era colega de classe de Nashiro e Kurona quando estas ainda eram humanas.

Juuzou estava agachado entre alguns arbustos, matando algumas formigas e outros insetos que tivessem o desprazer de passar por ali, nisso as irmãs sentaram-se em um banco próximo, sem dar-se por conta da presença de Suzuya que continuava matando os pequenos artrópodes, para ele, pouco importava se as garotas estavam ali ou não, contando que não o incomodassem, podiam fazer o que quiserem, e ele tão pouco deu sinal de sua presença a elas.

Mas, Juuzou não pode deixar de ouvir a conversa das irmãs, pois Nashiro falava de forma baixa e, aparentemente, angustiada para Kurona. A gêmea dos cabelos negros a princípio limitou-se a ouvir a irmã com expressão séria.

\- Kurona, Misouru veio para cima de mim novamente, não sei mais o que fazer! Esse cara se comporta como um verdadeiro animal! Eu não quero que ele chegue perto de mim! Vou avisar a diretoria!

Kurona ouvia o desabafo de Nashiro, agora com o olhar claramente indignado, mas ao mesmo tempo temeroso, Juuzou estava pouco se fodendo para isso e logo começou a matar também alguns besouros que estavam no tronco da árvore, logo Kurona começou a falar para Nashiro, agora com a voz irritada, mas ainda assim baixa o suficiente para que ninguém mais distante delas pudesse ouvir.

\- Não há nada pior nesse mundo do que homens que tratam mulheres como objeto! Você tem que denunciar esse idiota! Eu vou com você até a diretoria!

Kurona estava muito irritada, e Nashiro parecia querer chorar, logo a exaltação de ânimos acabou chamando um pouco mais a atenção de Suzuya, que se importou o suficiente para parar de matar os insetos e ouvir até onde a conversa iria parar...

Logo Nashiro revelou para sua irmã um ato, no rosto da garota era evidente as expressões de nojo, vergonha e, principalmente, o medo...

O tal Misouru a havia encurralado em uma parede e a apalpado contra sua vontade, apertando seus seios e tentado levar a mão até a intimidade da adolescente, Nashiro revelou que tentou reagir e dar um tapa em seu agressor, que mesmo tendo a mesma idade que ela era muito mais forte fisicamente. Em seguida, ainda chorando, a irmã de Kurona puxou a blusa para cima revelando claras marcas de agressão na região do abdômen.

Nesse momento, algo engraçado na visão de Suzuya aconteceu, Nashiro aproximou-se de Kurona e sussurrou uma frase em seu ouvido, tão baixo que nem mesmo Suzuya pode ouvir... E logo após isso, não tardou muito para expressão decidida de Kurona desmanchar-se junto com o pranto da irmã...

A cena já havia prendido toda a atenção do Jovem Suzuya, na realidade, pouco importava para ele o que Nashiro passou ou quem era o agressor em questão, naquele instante, sua curiosidade mórbida fixou-se em outra coisa, algo completamente distinto...

Tanto Kurona quanto Nashiro estavam agora abraçadas, chorando ocultadas por uma das árvores próximas ao banco, compartilhando de uma dor genuína, mas totalmente incompreendida por Juuzou, que se limitava a apenas observar tudo de forma discreta, as irmãs não teriam como perceber a presença do jovem albino ali.

Juuzou não era idiota, ele havia entendido claramente o que aconteceu com Nashiro desde o momento em que ela debulhou-se em lágrimas, e, nesse momento, questões passavam por sua cabeça.

_Por que chorar? Não era mais fácil dedurar? Se vingar ? Tentar qualquer embate de forma direta? Um ataque de cunho sexual _ _surtia_ _ esse efeito psicológico devastador nas pessoas?_

Apenas algumas perguntas que passavam pela mente insana e doentia de Suzuya naquele momento, ao contrário do que é hoje, onde o Juuzou adulto possuí alguma humanidade, pouca e distorcida, mas possuí. O jovem Suzuya não possuía nada, portanto, não conseguia entender muito bem o por que daquele drama todo...

Naquele tempo, nem Kurona e nem Nashiro eram ainda ghouls, eram simples adolescentes humanas que viviam suas vidas de forma normal e Suzuya era um simples adolescente cuja vida normal sempre foi sofrer toda e qualquer classe de tortura nas mãos de ghouls...

Além claro, de assassinar pessoas a mando da mesma ghoul que ele tratava por_ "mamãe"..._

Para o albino, era uma cena no mínimo idiota, ele achava que elas estavam perdendo tempo, por que não matar de uma vez a causa do problema? Ataques sexuais não deveriam surtir esse efeito... 

Juuzou sabia disso por experiência própria...

Logo ele desinteressou-se pela cena e continuou matando insetos, para Suzuya, eram apenas duas garotas fracas, que estavam lamentando em vez de tomar uma atitude, Kurona e Nashiro permaneceram mais um tempo chorando abraçadas até que, por fim, se acalmassem e fossem embora de lá cabisbaixas, Juuzou não soube o que aconteceu depois disso.

E nem fazia a mínima questão de saber, matar formigas era, para ele, algo muito mais interessante...

E essa mesma cena voltava agora á mente do investigador já adulto, ensandecido e necessitado de colocar suas mãos em cima de Kurona!

Juuzou já havia visto a expressão de dor da ghoul no momento em que ele matou Nashiro, retalhando seu corpo repetidas vezes enquanto Kurona gritava e tentava protegê-la! Elas já estavam convertidas em ghouls naquele momento e Juuzou, era um investigador, era natural para ele matar Nashiro, independente dela ter sido sua colega de classe ou não...

Até porque, elas também estavam tentando o matar, logo eram as regras do jogo, nada pessoal.

Inclusive o último ataque de Kurona o fez costurar suas próprias tripas para dentro do corpo, dando a ghoul ferida e desesperada, tempo suficiente para fugir com sua irmã carregada no colo.

Juuzou havia sido piedoso até demais, poupando a vida de Kurona quando ela tentou vingar-se dele um tempo depois... O investigador permitiu a ghoul fugir, e agora, ele estava decidido que foi o pior erro de sua vida... Mas esse erro não era nada que não pudesse ser ao menos parcamente remendado...

Infelizmente Nashiro não estava mais ali para ser morta por ele novamente, na frente do objeto de seu mais profundo ódio... Então, Juuzou teria que ser um pouco mais criativo... 

Lembrar-se da expressão de dor e horror de Kurona no momento em que Nashiro revelou a ela que sofreu um ataque de cunho mais... íntimo... Alegrou _bastante _o investigador...

Ele já teria uma nova forma de tortura para aquela pequena vadia, e, já que eles fizeram o mesmo tipo de ataque a Hanbee, não custaria nada para Suzuya retribuir o favor...

O albino sentiu-se novamente um adolescente animado! Sua alegria era agora visível, mesmo para os poucos passantes que transitavam por aquela rua noturna e deserta...

Além claro, de sua expressão psicótica elevada a um novo patamar.

Não tardou muito, Suzuya achou o velho depósito, e, qual não foi sua alegria ao constar que não havia ninguém por lá? Nem ao menos um maldito vigia noturno!

Juuzou parecia novamente uma criança alegre! Kurona deveria estar por lá, escondida, encurralada e necessitando de algum apoio, ou mesmo pensando em uma nova estratégia de fuga.

Suzuya teria o_ MAIOR PRAZER DO MUNDO _em dar a sua velha e _"querida"_ colega o apoio que ela deveria estar necessitando... Coitadinha, estava sendo caçada por um psicopata e ainda por cima perdeu a irmã assassinada? Isso era cruel demais...

Logo, defronte as grades de ferro aramado, Juuzou virou-se e disse em uma fala baixa e animada para sua quinque, cujas lâminas afiadas reluziam a luz do belo luar em seus olhos rubros.

_\- Jason, hora da última reunião da classe!_


	4. O jantar está servido

Não tardou muito para o investigador por fim conseguir entrar no depósito abandonado, afinal, não foi difícil para Suzuya apenas arrebentar as parcas correntes que impediam seu acesso até o interior do depósito naval, nem ao menos precisou de muito esforço para isso, uma de suas Scorpions bastou para cumprir o serviço. Um sorriso cada vez mais largo era evidenciado em seu rosto no momento em que Juuzou partiu as correntes e chutou o portão, abrindo-lhe de modo abrupto.

Se fosse para anunciar sua chegada, ele já queria entrar em grande estilo.

Mas qual não foi sua decepção ao notar que, mesmo após o estardalhaço causado por ele ao chutar o portão de ferro, ninguém veio o receber. 

Não pode deixar de pensar que Kurona estava sendo muito indelicada, afinal, não era nada cortês deixar as visitas esperando. Todavia, Juuzou por fim ativou sua quinque e dirigiu-se com ela até a entrada do enorme depósito, ele estava muito ansioso para colocar suas mãos naquele pescocinho e naquela bela pele alva, contrastante ao seu olho enegrecido... 

Orbe negra que deixava Juuzou insanamente doente para causar a sua dona o maior sofrimento possível, já testemunhado por um ghoul ou por um humano!

_Kurona mal sabia o que a esperava..._

_ **~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~** _

Não foi difícil para Suzuya localizar seu alvo, logo ao adentrar o depósito ele pode avistar a figura conhecida sua, a antiga colega desgraçada estava nesse momento suprindo suas necessidades básicas, e sim, a necessidade nesse caso seria a alimentação pura e simplesmente.

Kurona estava devorando um humano uniformizado, a vestimenta do homem em questão recordou a Juuzou um guarda noturno, o albino levou a mão ao queixo, pensativo, isso explicava muito o fato do investigador não ter visto nenhum guarda na entrada ou arredores.

Afinal, não poderia haver alguém para proteger o local de invasores, sendo que essa pessoa estava sendo devorada ainda com vida por uma ghoul...

O vigia, cuja presença observada por Juuzou era naquele instante, literalmente, devorado vivo, suas súplicas mescladas ao seu tormento irreal e verdadeiro só tornavam as coisas piores para ele, Kurona não dava a mínima para os seus lamentos! Para ela, pouco importava se a vítima estava viva ou não.

Assim como não importava se tinha família ou um filho recém nascido, como o vigia não parava de gritar enquanto os dentes da criatura estraçalhavam e dilaceravam seu corpo.

Ela só queria comer! As vísceras expostas daquele homem só enchiam-na com o desejo da gula, a vontade de sorver e devorar tudo o que fosse possível enquanto a carne ainda estava fresca. Kurona não imaginava uma possibilidade diferente para sua vítima, afinal, ele era um simples humano inútil, e humanos inúteis são mero alimento para ela, Kurona sentia vergonha por já ter sido humana um dia...

Foi quando Juuzou adentrou ainda mais o recinto para observar melhor _**sua**_ presa devorando outra pessoa, deglutindo da pele de uma forma animalesca e com a kagune já recolhida, enquanto os lábios aparentemente femininos e delicados sorviam de quantidades animalescas de carne humana e sangue fresco.

Logo um sorriso ainda maior surgiu nos lábios do investigador, Kurona era agora uma presa desgraçada que poderia lhe dar algum entretenimento para o ódio e para a raiva inumana contida em seu corpo, tudo ao mesmo tempo!

Claro que Kurona estava sob seu olhar... E sob uma forma ainda mais perversa do que ele costumava dirigir as suas vítimas, ghouls estúpidos e que jamais mereceriam o perdão vindo de qualquer espécie. 

Ghouls querem apenas a carne, o sangue e o corpo de suas vítimas... então, nada mais natural para Juuzou do que retribuir isso, agora a criança em Suzuya abria um sorriso talhado a lâminas em seu rosto, sorriso que refletia em sua face já marcada, não importando que ele já fosse um adulto a muitos anos.

Uma criança psicopata, birrenta e desesperada por atenção... Que sente prazer ao matar pequenos animais e desenvolve sua vontade ensandecida oculta das outras pessoas ao longo dos anos... E que, quando lhe tomam um brinquedo, a revanche costuma ser sempre pior do que o ato.

Lhe tomaram a vida de um de seus companheiros e subordinado, isso era infindavelmente pior do que qualquer outra coisa...

Embora, dessa vez, o que Juuzou estava planejando para Kurona fosse algo um pouquinho mais maduro... Algo digno de uma vadia miserável e assassina como aquela. A agora bela mulher que um dia foi sua colega de classe...

Juuzou observava o corpo de Kurona com desejo, mas uma classe diferente de anseio... aquele que surge inerente ao prazer advindo de proporcionar o maior sofrimento físico, e as piores humilhações possíveis para sua presa, um desejo psicopata, vingativo, de render um corpo mais fraco a sua frente e tomá-lo para si por inteiro, antes de por fim o executar, já que, estando agora fisicamente e psicologicamente destruído, não lhe teria mais serventia nenhuma!

Não tardou muito para Kurona perceber seu antigo colega de classe prostrado atrás dela... Não seria surpresa nenhuma dizer que ela já esperava por isso.

Ela não era tão ingênua para acreditar que Juuzou não a perseguiria depois do que ela fez a Hanbee, era claro que ela esperava um ataque partindo de Suzuya a qualquer momento. Só não esperava que fosse tão cedo... Mas tudo bem, para ela isso só tornaria as coisas mais interessantes...

A ghoul, em sua idiotice, achou que poderia ir contra um dos maiores investigadores da CCG.

Independente do que ela estivesse fazendo, Suzuya a encontraria, e claro que, como lhe fora ensinado por Big Madan... Ele adoraria convidar a bela dama a sua frente para um encontro direto, antes de partir para alguns joguinhos...

A presença da ghoul, apesar dos fatos, não deixava de ser sexy perante a mente doente e destruída de Suzuya, mesmo enquanto a jovem tratava de devorar um pobre vigia e seu corpo escultural estivesse impregnado com pedaços de órgãos mutilados e o rubro do sangue de sua vítima... Ela não deixaria de ser bela, claro, para o que ele queria...

_Para o o investigador estava planejando... Ela era de fato perfeita!_

Juuzou observava as coisas dessa maneira, e acabou concordando ainda mais com sua própria linha já anteriormente premeditada de raciocínio, já que era para ser a última reunião da classe, por que não se permitir aproveitar-se daquela jovem de uma forma um pouquinho mais... Doentia?

Ela seria morta de qualquer maneira! Então usar daquele corpo delicioso no momento em que a mataria seria algo lindo! Ainda mais porque Juuzou sabia que a ghoul tinha traumas... Tinha receios... 

Todos eles seriam muito bem explorados pelo albino, junto com as quinques aliadas a sua mente tomada pela raiva, insanidade e vingança demente!

Pelos próprios recordos de Suzuya... Tal ato era uma coisa que apavoraria Kurona, e essa era a sua intenção, já que a irmã dela não poderia ser estripada e morta duas vezes por ele! Sem esperar muito mais, o investigador ergueu sua quinque no ar e perguntou de forma animada para a ghoul, que já havia arrancado o último sopro de vida do corpo do vigia.

\- Quanto tempo Kurona... O que têm feito de bom?!

O tom debochado e o sorriso perverso eram perceptíveis no rosto de Juuzou, o investigador lançou a pergunta de modo direto e, nesse momento, ele já estava confortavelmente apoiado em sua quinque, a maleta com os acessórios extras ficou oculta por detrás de uma caixa de papelão, jogada em um canto qualquer do enorme depósito...

\- Além de matar o Hanbee e fazer ele engolir o próprio pênis? Não muito mais coisas, e você?

Kurona mantinha o mesmo tom debochado do investigador, Juuzou a olhava de cima a baixo, reparando em cada curva perfeitamente desenhada da desgraçada, e uma nova vontade se apossava do corpo do albino.

Essa vontade seria o estopim que concederia a ghoul as piores horas de sua vida!

\- Kurona, você virou desbocada agora é? Cadê aquela garota delicada e chorona que vivia agarrada com a irmãzinha? Lembra? Aliás me permita perguntar uma coisa, Nashiro foi mesmo estuprada por Misouru? De verdade? Acredito que ele deve ter um péssimo gosto...

\- _O QUÊ?_

Kurona surpreendeu-se com a fala de Suzuya, ela estava esperando por qualquer classe de provocação, mas não isso! Como ele sabia que Nashiro havia sido atacada? E o pior, anos atrás! Isso nem ao menos fazia sentido! Essa era uma das piores recordações que Kurona carregava, o sofrimento da irmã naquela época a abalou demais.

Juuzou, sem deixar de encarar seus olhos rubros em ambas as orbes da ghoul por nenhum momento, disse em um tom sussurrado, e com uma nova classe de perversidade.

\- Kurona, nada melhor do que recordar os velhos tempos, estamos entre amigos... E já que a conversa saiu dos acontecimentos cotidianos para ir até o pau de um morto... Nada melhor do que falarmos também das partes íntimas de Nashiro, não concorda?

A jogatina estava dando certo, Kurona aparentava muita irritação, mas ainda não avançou em Juuzou, ela não acreditava na petulância desse albino desgraçado. Como que ele pensava que poderia referir-se a sua falecida irmã daquela maneira e pensar que sairia impune?! Ainda mais sendo o assassino dela?!

Logo um sorriso abriu-se nos lábios de Kurona, ela entrou no jogo e refutou seu argumento de uma maneira igualmente cruel...

\- Você se acha demais Juuzou, você é tão inútil que não consegue nem ao menos proteger seus companheiros de esquadra contra ghouls malvados... Sabia que enquanto Hanbee morria, ele não parava de gritar por vocês? Implorava para saber onde estavam seus companheiros que o deixaram morrer assim, gritando especialmente por você... Suzuya.

O investigador apenas assentiu, sem mudar a expressão, ele era imune á dor física e a loucura a blindava contra as provocações verbais de Kurona, porém, a conversa estava indo exatamente para onde ele queria chegar, então como um bom cavalheiro que era, Juuzou continuou conduzindo sua bela dama... Ou presa... Antes do cortejo final.

\- Mais ou menos como sua pequena irmãzinha enquanto eu a estava esfaqueando, não é assim? Só que há uma pequena diferença entre nós, Kurona - Um sorriso perverso abriu-se no rosto de Suzuya logo após proferir essa frase - _Minha bela dama..._ a diferença é que você estava lá quando eu matei Nashiro, aliás permita-me acrescentar, ela tinha belos seios, sabia? Pena que eu não pude aproveitar melhor deles, porque você só apareceu pra pegar o corpo destripado dela e sair correndo.

A ghoul não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu, o semblante da raiva era bem visível em seu rosto e ela imediatamente avançou correndo na direção de Suzuya, com os olhos inflamados de ódio!

\- _SEU MALDITO!_

O sorriso do investigador aumentou no momento em que Kurona fez um corte profundo em sua bochecha logo após a investida raivosa... Agora sim, a festa ficaria realmente interessante!

_Por fim, Juuzou poderia deliciar-se com o prato principal da noite!_


	5. Sem saída

Suzuya sorria satisfeito, o sabor de seu próprio sangue, partindo do corte na bochecha até a boca, apenas o deixava com mais vontade de provocar a ghoul ao máximo! Sem muitos rodeios, ele irritou-a de forma verbal.

\- Agora sim! Me mostre a verdadeira aberração que você é de fato Kurona!

A ghoul não tardou a responder com um grito raivoso, enquanto investia em um novo golpe, só que dessa vez, mudando o ângulo de sua kagune de forma rápida, visando atingir um ponto específico, bem abaixo da visão do investigador.

\- A única aberração aqui é_VOCÊ!_

O ataque ensandecido da ghoul para cima de Suzuya resultou em um novo corte, relativamente profundo e quase passando de raspão por seu osso, dessa vez, o alvo foi a perna do adversário...

\- Admita Suzuya, você apenas teve sorte daquela vez. É hoje que eu te mato.

O investigador abriu um enorme sorriso ante essa ameaça dita de forma tão decidida, o sorriso do investigador era claramente debochado... Kurona foi enquanto humana uma mulher fisicamente mais fraca o que ele, além de não ter sua velocidade. Suzuya já sabia disso, especialmente pelos resultados que ela possuía na academia, tanto ela quanto Nashiro sempre foram inteligentes... Mas, força física, era algo que sempre faltou as duas...

Sendo ou não ghoul, a essência dela permaneceria a mesma, ainda mais sem Nashiro por perto para ajudá-la. Então, ciente disso, ele resolveu provocar sua dama um pouquinho mais, dizendo a antiga colega com um tom de voz grave e perverso.

\- Kurona, sabia que você fica horrivelmente gostosa quando está, assim, irritada?

\- O quê?!

A ghoul não gostou da provocação, investiu um novo golpe com sua kagune, porém, o adversário foi mais rápido, e, em um único pulo, executado de forma atordoadora pela sua velocidade, ele gritou a plenos pulmões.

\- Surpresinha!

O grito reforçado pelo sorriso insano do psicótico investigador pegou a ghoul de surpresa, Suzuya apoiou-se em uma das enormes caixas de madeira do depósito e impulsionou-se com a quinque em sua direção, para logo desferir, em um salto, um corte enorme e profundo na kagune da atacante.

A ghoul gritou e logo recolocou-se em posição de ataque, ela teve tempo o suficiente para desviar do golpe antes que ele decepasse a sua kagune de vez , mas o que Kurona não sabia...

Era que Juuzou estava apenas brincando com ela de forma perversa...

\- O que foi Kuro? Doeu? O que você acha de recordar os velhos tempos hem? Minha princesinha...

Logo ao proferir essa frase, em um tom estranhamente distorcido,as feições do albino mudaram de forma perceptível, e a garota começou a temer de verdade o investigador após isso... logo após o seu olhar rubro ser escancarado diretamente para ela, e, em especial, para cada detalhe voluptuoso de seu corpo, os olhos escarlates do seu adversário acusavam cada movimento de suas íris, que iam desde o colo da garota até os seus seios e suas coxas com verdadeira gana ensandecida... 

Nenhum detalhe escapava do olhar pervertido e Kurona percebeu isso. Percebeu que algo em Juuzou estava diferente, havia agora alguma coisa no investigador que ela nunca havia testemunhado antes, uma sede de vingança muito distinta e uma nova classe de maldade, diferente do que ela já estava esperando vir dele.

Mas, embora o olhar de Suzuya fosse novo para a ghoul, o próximo movimento do investigador não era nenhuma novidade... Ele já havia feito isso antes com ela.

_As scorpions por baixo do casaco de _ _Juuzou_ _, seguidas pela frase infernal._

_\- Então, desfrute mais 45 vezes!!_

Ela sorriu... Acaso esse idiota achava que poderia pegá-la com um truque tão manjado? A ghoul então esperou a investida do investigador, chegando a ela em segundos, logo, sem muitos rodeios e assim como o esperado, ele começou a cravar as scorpions na kagune já debilitada de Kurona.

Porém, a ghoul estava preparada para o movimento seguinte do seu captor e não esperou uma segunda oportunidade para tentar acertar o investigador, pois a experiência já a acusava que essa oportunidade não apareceria para ela de jeito nenhum! Se Kurona fosse tentar acertá-lo em pleno ataque, ela sabia por experiência própria, que não teria nenhum êxito... O investigador era simplesmente rápido _DEMAIS!_

_"Não vai ser dessa vez, _ _Suzuya_ _, seu maldito!"_

Com esse pensamento a ghoul deu um salto e colocou-se por cima de um dos contâiners vazios do depósito, logo, usando de um impulso de sua kagune, ela retomou a investida, só que dessa vez, ela queria acertar o investigador por trás! 

O atacante sorriu e ela não percebeu o movimento discreto de seus lábios... Dessa vez, o investigador teria algumas surpresinhas para revelar a sua velha amiga... E, sem pensar muito mais, Suzuya saltou junto a Kurona, ficando agora com seu ataque na mesma direção e sentido que o dela! Mas algo deu _MUITO_ errado...

_Bingo..._

O ataque certeiro da garota acertou exatamente onde a ghoul estava mirando, a perna do velho colega! Resultando em uma gargalhada histérica da ghoul no momento em que ela viu a carne soltar-se do corpo do investigador, a perna decepada a partir do meio da coxa, no instante em que ela viu o membro cair ao chão, totalmente coberto com sangue... a ghoul não conseguiu segurar seu estado inerente de felicidade pura!

_De fato alguma coisa havia dado muito errado..._

E Kurona não pode deixar de rir quando o investigador gritou.

_\- MINHA PERNA!_

Kurona regojizava da situação a qual Suzuya encontrava-se agora, desfrutava de seu sofrimento! E então sem controlar-se com o próprio riso, ela disse para Juuzou, que ainda estava caído no chão, agarrado ao resto do que antes foi sua perna, ele estava encolhido e abraçava o toco de carne, aparentemente ensanguentado, em posição fetal...

\- Dói não é?! Então me diga o que você está achando dessa sensação?! Como você mesmo diz... Está _"desfrutando"__?!_

A garota observava triunfante o investigador, que permanecia todo o tempo de cabeça baixa e sem encará-la em nenhum momento, os cabelos pretos escondiam-lhe o rosto e a ghoul não pode ver as expressões de dor que ele fazia...

_Ou achava que _ _Suzuya_ _ estava fazendo..._

Logo ao se aproximar ainda mais do investigador, que ainda estava atirado ao solo, ante a falta de resposta para a sua singela pergunta, Kurona resolveu responder ela mesma para o adversário aos berros. Ela não conseguia deixar de gargalhar e sua risada era a perfeita caricata dos mais insanos risos psicóticos que uma mulher poderia ter! Logo, ela gritou para o investigador

_\- POIS ENTÃO DESFRUTE MAIS! ISSO AINDA VAI FICAR MUITO PIOR PRA VOCÊ _ _JUUZOU_ _!_

Ela apenas observava, rindo, e já estava aproximando-se para golpear ainda mais o investigador, quando esse abruptamente levantou a cabeça e encarou-a... _De fato havia alguma coisa muito errada..._

_Para _ _Kurona._

A ghoul não entendeu o maldito motivo para Juuzou estar rindo! Ria com muito gosto! Não conseguia parar de gargalhar! _E ainda estava zombando da cara dela!_

_\- OH! __KURONA__!! COMO ISSO DÓI!!_ Tenho certeza que nunca senti tanta dor em minha vida... 

Não dava para entender os risos de Suzuya logo após a frase, com certeza deveria ser mais uma gracinha do investigador maluco! Ele estava com a perna decepada! Como que alguém poderia rir enquanto perde litros de sangue?!

Mas, espera... Onde estava o sangue que ela havia visto? Por que o ferimento parecia tão... Limpo? E o mais importante... _por que diabos __Juuzou__ não parava de gargalhar?!_

Logo o ataque histérico de risos de Suzuya foi interrompido quando o investigador parou para tomar um pouco de ar, a ghoul continuava encarando sem entender o que estava acontecendo. A perna do investigador parecia ter cicatrizado?! 

Ela havia _acabado _de cortar a perna do desgraçado! Nem mesmo um ghoul teria uma cicatrização tão rápida assim! Logo, Juuzou parou de rir por um momento e, encarando fixamente o olho negro de Kurona com suas orbes rubras, disse para a ghoul entre risos.

\- Garota, foi um ótimo ataque e você me pegou desprevenido, mas só há um probleminha nisso tudo...

Nessa hora a atacante gelou, Suzuya ergueu o rosto e lhe disse com voz sombria e propositalmente sussurrada, e, no semblante do investigador agora, refletia-se a mais pura perversidade psicótica e ensandecida...

\- Princesa, essa perna o ghoul Coruja já tratou de arrancar a muitos anos atrás... Você apenas _"cortou" _minha prótese.

\- Mas o quê...

Kurona não teve tempo de terminar a frase, Juuzou aproveitou-se do atordoamento da adversária para puxar duas scorpions de seu casaco e lançá-las em sua face... Uma acertou em cheio seu olho negro, causando uma dor enorme e descomunal na ghoul e, enquanto ela ainda tentava assimilar o que a havia acertado, a outra scorpion cravou-se bem no meio de sua testa, espirrando-lhe o sangue para todos os lados.

Atordoando-a momentaneamente e dando a Juuzou os exatos segundos que ele precisava para puxar de volta sua quinque Jason, que havia caído durante o ataque, e, com ela puxar de volta sua prótese, encaixando-a no devido lugar antes mesmo de Kurona ter tempo de remover as scorpions de seu rosto ensanguentado.

Juuzou já estava de pé, observando a adversária recurvada, arrancando as quinques com alguma dificuldade de seu rosto, ele não entendia agora, mas a cena o excitava de uma maneira peculiar...

Vendo a ghoul ensanguentada, confusa e ferida a sua frente, rendida a sua mercê e aos seus piores caprichos depois de tomar-lhe a certeza da vitória.

Juuzou achou que o momento oportuno já havia chegado, então, ele foi caminhando e assoviando animadamente, enquanto girava a foice em sua mão e ia em direção a ghoul, logo o assovio animado do investigador foi repentinamente interrompido pela sua própria fala abrupta. Suzuya já estava nesse momento em frente a Kurona, que tentava revidar com golpes desorientados de sua kagune ferida, golpes esses facilmente dispersados pelo investigador e, logo ao estar próximo o suficiente dela, ainda desviando de suas investidas, Juuzou disse, sussurrando ao ouvido da ghoul...

\- É minha vez de jogar agora, princesa...

A adversária, atordoada, virou a cabeça em direção a Suzuya, que havia acabado de sussurrar-lhe tais palavras em seu ouvido...

O investigador sorriu e apenas cravou a ponta de sua foice na lateral da cabeça de Kurona, deixando-na inconsciente, mas não sem antes permitir a ela ouvir algumas palavrinhas antes de desmaiar...

\- Tenha uma boa noite vadia... Daqui a pouquinho você vai acordar e poderemos brincar de verdade... _Como dois adultos gostam de brincar!_

Logo ele começou a rir, seu riso era perverso, psicótico e assustador, a garota não conhecia esse lado do investigador, e nem mesmo ele havia tomado conhecimento de tal nível de perversidade em seu ser até aquele momento, mas, e daí? Ele estava adorando... Seu objetivo era simples, fazê-la sofrer a pior das mortes!

A ghoul desesperou-se! Não seria possível Juuzou fazer isso com ela! Esses atos doentios e nojentos não deveriam ser jamais dirigidos a sua pessoa! Ainda mais depois do que Nashiro a revelou... Kurona criou um medo descomunal desse tipo de situação, independente dela ser ou não uma ghoul...

E o atacante, pelo visto, já sabia disso muito bem.

Ela tentou resistir, porém, O ferimento atordoou-a demais, ela pode sentir a quinque de Suzuya adentrando em seu crânio, retalhando-lhe uma boa parte da massa cerebral antes de fazê-la cair desacordada... 

Ainda não era o suficiente para matá-la, Juuzou já havia combatido uma quantidade considerável de ghouls e ele sabia muito bem o ponto onde deveria acertar-lhes para que morressem...

_Ou para que _ _desmaiassem_ _ por um certo intervalo de tempo antes de sua regeneração atuar..._

_ **~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~** _

\- O... O que está acontecendo?

Kurona despertava atordoada, ela ainda necessitou de mais alguns minutos para poder recordar-se do ocorrido, logo ela sentiu a dor em sua cabeça machucada, mas, aparentemente seu corte já estava cicatrizando...

A ghoul encontrava-se em uma sala do depósito, uma pequena sala parcamente iluminada apenas pela luminosidade que ascendia até o cômodo através de uma porta entreaberta... E havia ainda um barulho do lado de fora... Algo como crepitar de uma fogueira, de onde aparentemente partia aquela iluminação parca, avermelhada e trêmula...

Kurona tentou então levar a mão até a cabeça, mas havia um problema...

Ela estava presa, deitada nua sobre um bloco de ferro, seus pés e pulsos estavam presos por estranhas algemas fixadas a lateral desse mesmo bloco. Imediatamente Kurona tentou livrar-se dos grilhões de modo desesperado, mas as algemas não cediam de jeito nenhum! O que estava acontecendo?!

Então, a memória voltou a sua mente como um raio... A última pessoa a estar com ela... Suzuya! Foi ele que havia havia feito uma perfuração em sua cabeça, antes de dizer-lhe...

_"Vamos brincar como adultos gostam de brincar, _ _Kurona_ _."_

Não podia ser... Juuzou não estava planejando fazer isso! Ou estava?! A ghoul tentou raciocinar, mas a visão de seu próprio corpo nu, totalmente rendido e exposto sob um bloco de ferro preso por algemas que, estranhamente, não quebravam mesmo com suas investidas mais violentas, não eram nada animadoras...

Ela tentou projetar sua kagune, ela iria sair dali de uma maneira ou outra! Mas logo ao ato de tentar expor sua arma natural, uma dor lancinante refletiu-se nas costas da ghoul, uma dor tão forte que Kurona gritou! 

Ela percebeu que sua Kagune havia sido arrancada, e o ato forçado de tentar projetá-la só fez o ferimento em suas costas reabrir e começar a sangrar muito. O pavor inicial da garota com a situação em que se encontrava encheu seu corpo com adrenalina suficiente para permitir-se não sentir o enorme corte em suas costas, que começava do seu pescoço e descia até o seu glúteo...

Um talho enorme, grotesco e feito com o cuidado específico de causar a maior dificuldade possível em sua cicatrização, removendo uma parte da kakuhou, apenas o suficiente para não matá-la. Um corte profundo, que no caminho decepou a sua kagune de uma forma quase visceral... Kurona não se conteve e fez o que qualquer um, humano ou ghoul, faria em meio a essa situação, se pôs a gritar desesperada clamando por alguma ajuda!

_\- Socorro! Alguém me tire daqui! Por favor!_

Do lado de fora do cômodo, Suzuya estava sentado em frente a uma fogueira que ele havia acendido a algum tempo, usando de alguns pedaços velhos de madeira e tocos de carvão que estavam por ali... 

Ele estava aguardando pacientemente por duas coisas, a primeira, era que as brasas estivessem suficientemente flamejantes para que ele pudesse levá-las até local onde estava Kurona, um tacho metálico recolhido do ambiente abandonado o ajudaria nessa tarefa... E a segunda coisa, não menos importante, era que sua_"princesa"_ por fim acordasse e ele pudesse começar a dar a ela o tratamento digno de realeza que essa vadia tanto merecia...

Logo os gritos da prisioneira foram ouvidos por Suzuya e um sorriso perverso abriu-se em seu rosto enquanto as brasas crepitantes do fogo iluminavam suas feições alucinadas, logo o investigador psicótico murmurou para si mesmo, com um tom de voz assustadoramente sombrio...

_\- Hora do show..._

_ **~~~~ Te Peguei ~~~~** _

Kurona não parava de gritar! Berrava com toda a força que seus pulmões permitam, e os gritos foram ainda mais altos quando seus apurados ouvidos captaram passos de alguém se aproximando, logo, um rosto familiar escorou-se na soleira da porta, encarando-a fixamente com um sorriso demente... 

Juuzou trazia em suas mãos uma maleta e um tacho metálico contendo algo que parecia ser pedaços de carvão em brasa, além claro, de sua fiel companheira, a foice que reluzia ameaçadoramente ante o brilho emitido pelas brasas incandescentes, tudo no investigador naquele momento inspirava ante Kurona o medo. Logo, ele falou de forma animada para a reclusa, enquanto arremessava a maleta e o tacho com as brasas ao lado do bloco metálico onde a ghoul estava.

\- Olha só quem acordou... Como está minha princesa? Dormiu bem?

Suzuya aproximava-se sorrindo de Kurona, a face da ghoul instantaneamente corou ante a vergonha e o medo no momento em que o mais velho alisou seu corpo com as mãos, agora livres, fazendo um movimento rápido com a ponta dos dedos que ia desde o colo exposto da ghoul, passando por seus seios e interrompendo seu movimento antes de chegar até a intimidade da jovem, estava petrificada! Ela queria gritar! Mas não sabia que consequências isso traria para si! O olhar lascivo que Juuzou lançava pelo seu corpo nu, advindo a frase seguinte, só fizeram-na temer o maldito psicopata cada vez mais.

\- Eu imaginava que você fosse gostosa, tive que me controlar e muito para não brincar com você enquanto estava desmaiada, mas eu sou um cavalheiro, e isso seria estupro... Não concorda?

Um riso debochado formou-se no rosto do investigador que agora mirava intensamente os olhos da ghoul, o medo na face dela era visível e, logo não tendo mais a kagune para se defender, não restou a Kurona nenhuma outra opção além de tentar debater-se inutilmente e berrar com o investigador.

_\- VOCÊ É DOENTE!_

Suzuya fechou a cara ante essas palavras, logo levou sua mão livre até um dos seios da ghoul e começou a apertar o bico deste... De uma forma muito intensa e quase o esmagando com os dedos, mas, sem deixar de encarar sua presa um só momento e apreciando as expressões de dor da jovem ante a mísera agressão a uma área tão sensível de seu corpo, a reclusa estava com o rosto vermelho, em uma mescla genuína de dor, vergonha, medo e horror. Juuzou nesse momento gritou com a ghoul, sem deixar de apertar o mamilo dela com cada vez mais força.

\- Isso é apenas o maldito início da brincadeira, sua cadela desgraçada! Essa é sua recompensa por ter matado Hanbee, e acredite, com você, será _MUITO_ pior!

Logo ao fim da frase, ele cravou suas unhas no seio da jovem, soltando o seu mamilo e apertando a base da carne com força, e, para o espanto total da ghoul, Suzuya expôs a língua e lambeu lascivamente o seio machucado dela, deixando bem claro, apenas com um olhar, que a brincadeira que ele tanto queria havia, por fim, começado.

A ghoul já estava rendida pelo medo, então, antes que a coisa fosse mais a frente, ela tentou clamar por piedade, mesmo sabendo ser inútil, seu corpo implorava por alguma tentativa de se ver livre do agarre do psicopata. Mesmo que fosse uma tentativa falha. Então, ela sussurrou em um tom choroso... 

O corte sanguinolento em suas costas, os ferimentos ainda cicatrizando combinados com o longo tempo que a ghoul passou berrando por ajuda, retiraram toda a sua energia para gritar mais.

\- Rei, por favor... Pare...

_"Rei"_

O antigo nome de Suzuya dado por sua "Mamá", nome esse o qual tanto Kurona quanto sua irmã tinham conhecimento...

_Era simplesmente hilário demais!_


	6. Te peguei...

Juuzou não aguentou e começou a rir de forma descontrolada, provocando em tal ato, o nascimento de lágrimas discretas no rosto da ghoul, que já sabia o que aquilo significaria para ela, mas Kurona engoliu o choro nesse momento, não queria chorar, não poderia demonstrar fraqueza diante seu captor.

Ela sabia, muito bem, que isso incitaria o lado sádico do investigador a ser impetuosamente mais cruel do que ele já estava planejando ser, e como a ghoul sabia disso? Simples, foi assim com Hanbee, quanto mais ele implorava por clemência, mais ela e os outros ghouls o torturavam e regojizavam de sua morte, eram todos ensandecidos no fim das contas.

\- Kuro! Você está com qual idade mesmo? vinte anos? - Um sorriso lascivo brotou da face do contrário, a intenção do olhar era clara e lasciva, Kurona engoliu em seco, e Suzuya continuou. - Isso me lembra algo... seus amiguinhos não estupraram Hanbee? - Ódio era claramente entonado pela voz de Suzuya quando ele mencionou a tortura a qual seu companheiro foi submetido, porém, se conteve, e, sorrindo ensandecido e sem deixar de encarar Kurona por um só momento, ele continuou - Imagino então, que você mesma deverá gostar muito de ter um tratamento igual, ou pior, não é mesmo?

Sem demorar-se mais, Juuzou dirigiu dois de seus dedos até a intimidade da ghoul desnuda, penetrando-a abruptamente e raspando propositalmente suas unhas, sem piedade nenhuma, na pele delicada do interior da jovem, em movimentos lentos e dolorosos.

O ato fez surgir no rosto da ghoul, uma mescla perfeita de vergonha, medo e desespero, ela tentou fechar as pernas com todas as forças, provocando a ira do investigador e o incitando a esfaquear uma de suas coxas para mantê-la quieta, a prisioneira, nesse momento, berrou.

_\- PARA!!_

Juuzou, ainda sem tirar os dedos do interior do corpo de Kurona e com uma certa expressão lasciva em seu rosto, limitou-se a encarar a reclusa apavorada e dizer de modo firme

\- Não quero parar princesa, aliás, eu quero algo a mais...

Suzuya então, rindo de maneira psicótica e sem hesitar por nenhum momento, foi entre as pernas dela, forçando-as abertas com ambos os braços e levando sua boca até a região vaginal de Kurona, lambia-lhe cada canto, sorvia do sangue que escorria de sua coxa cortada, penetrava-a com a língua, sugava sem cessar e, principalmente...

A mordia... **_E muito!_**

Kurona gritava, chorava e tentava espernear o máximo que podia, mas as algemas não cediam ante seus impulsos de maneira nenhuma! Juuzou divertia-se observando as reações da garota enquanto ele mordiscava seu clitóris com uma força dosada em quantidade suficiente para machucar e fazer brotar o sangue, que espalhava-se de maneira abundante pela boca do investigador, o insano contorcia-se de prazer pelos gritos e lamentos desesperados da ghoul, mas, não mordia com força suficiente para arrancar o clitóris... 

Apenas o dilacerava, raspava, mastigava, e perfurava o pequeno tecido com a ponta dos dentes caninos, infringindo a ghoul o máximo de dor que poderia causar com a atitude animalesca.

_\- REI PARA! EU FAÇO TUDO O QUE VOCÊ QUISER, POR FAVOR! PARE!_

O último grito agoniado e desesperado fez Juuzou levantar sua face, agora ensanguentada, da intimidade de Kurona e encará-la nos olhos mais uma vez, agora no rosto do investigador e, principalmente ao redor de sua boca, era visível o sangue que ele fez brotar das mordidas agressivas na região íntima da jovem.

E abaixo do vermelho rubro que cobria o rosto de Suzuya tal qual os olhos do investigador, revelava-se nesse instante um sorriso psicótico, ele nem havia começado a melhor parte e Kurona já estava implorando para parar! Então Juuzou resolveu aproveitar-se da fala da desesperada para atormentá-la um pouquinho mais...

\- Qualquer coisa é? Então vamos fazer um pequeno negócio...

Juuzou aproximou-se do ouvido de Kurona, a ghoul tremeu possuída pelo medo e por ver de perto a face insana do investigador besuntada com seu próprio sangue! Logo Juuzou sussurrou sorrateiro enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha de sua vítima, revelando a animação doentia em seu rosto, expondo a mais completa insanidade agora de maneira avassaladora!

\- Se você chupar aqui - Tocou as partes íntimas por cima da roupa, de maneira obscena- , eu te mato sem te estuprar! Ótimo negócio, não acha?!

Kurona começou a chorar nesse instante, as lágrimas caiam-lhe pelo rosto sem a ghoul ter o mínimo controle sobre elas. O olhar perverso em escalofriantes tons de vermelho só confirmavam a ameaça a seu ser ainda mais.

\- Rei... por... favor... não faça isso...

Juuzou agora apertou a face da ghoul agarrando-a de forma firme pelo rosto, virando seus olhos em direção ao orbes da ghoul desesperada, sua mirada vermelha e doentia observava cada canto da expressão agoniada e do olho enegrecido de Kurona, Suzuya ostentava nesse instante um enorme sorriso, como que talhado pela ponta de uma adaga! O investigador diante o pedido, falou mais uma vez, em tom de ultimato.

\- Você quer... Ou não?

Kurona começou a chorar, ela não queria ter o mesmo destino da irmã! Ela sabia que se dependesse de Suzuya ela iria morrer de qualquer maneira! Kurona não queria ser estuprada! Embora o que Juuzou a estivesse propondo não fosse uma alternativa muito diferente do estupro em si...

_Mas a garota sabia que se não o fizesse, as consequências com certeza seriam infindavelmente piores, ela, mais do que ninguém, conhecia seu inimigo._

A expressão psicótica de Juuzou e seu ódio ensandecido confirmavam cada vez mais que a paciência do investigador estava chegando ao fim, então, Kurona ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, engolindo as palavras de forma angustiada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça, movendo-a para cima e para baixo em um movimento hesitante, trêmulo e temeroso, nunca em sua vida Kurona sentiu-se tão humilhada como agora!

Juuzou sorriu satisfeito ante a afirmativa silenciosa, logo, ele abriu o zíper da calça e abaixou-a de modo rápido, revelando seu pênis desprovido de testículos, que foram esmagados a base de marteladas em sua mais tenra infância, mas, apesar disso, ele ainda era capaz de sustentar uma ereção, que agora já estava praticamente formada e revelava-se diante da ghoul, claramente enojada.

Logo Suzuya abaixou-se mais uma vez e sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

\- Eu sei que parece apetitoso, ainda mais para uma vadia como você, mas se tentar comer... Você vai morrer, vou cortar sua linda cabecinha á menor pressão desses dentes imundos, estamos combinados? Princesa?

E, para provar a seriedade de suas palavras, Juuzou aproximou a boca de Kurona de seu membro, puxando-a pelos cabelos e deixando ao mesmo tempo, rente a garganta da jovem e pressionada ao ponto de rasgar-lhe a pele apenas pela vontade do portador, lá estava a lâmina afiadíssima de sua quinque... Pronta para adentrar o pescoço da ghoul ao menor sinal de desobediência.

A ghoul engoliu, trêmula, o membro de Suzuya, que foi enfiado sem nenhuma piedade em sua garganta! Juuzou gemia baixo enquanto Kurona chorava enojada e angustiada, ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela ensopando a base de seu pênis, onde aquela pequena boca não conseguia engolir até o fim... Suzuya gozava _demais _da dor e do desespero da ghoul, de uma maneira simplesmente cruel e ensandecida! Apenas um lembrete do que aconteceria a ela por ter matado sem nenhuma clemência Hanbee!

Ele observava, sádico, as feições agoniadas da jovem enquanto a mesma engasgava com o seu pênis adentrando-lhe a garganta de forma violenta, sob cada estocada impaciente de seu órgão rijo nos lábios temerosos e trêmulos da garota, que apenas deixava sua boca aberta e não fazia nenhum movimento em reciprocidade, tendo em vista que a lâmina deslizava pela pele de sua nuca nesse momento e a impedia de fazer o que queria de fato, terminar de capar o desgraçado.

Nisso, Juuzou murmurou para Kurona, enquanto puxava seus cabelos para trás, e forçava com o movimento, a língua da ghoul, deslizar sobre a sua glande, já bem rija e pulsante.

\- Que gracinha, nem parece que come carne humana não é? Hunf !

Juuzou finalizou com uma estocada violenta na boca de Kurona, ele não era capaz de ejacular por motivos óbvios, mas, apesar da falta de testículos, ele sentia prazer, ainda mais ao efetuar uma vingança desse calibre! Ele havia feito a promessa de não estuprar a ghoul e como um bom cavalheiro que era...

_Ele iria cumprir essa promessa..._

Juuzou removeu seu membro da boca de Kurona, a ghoul não parava de cuspir, as lágrimas em seu rosto eram por ela, forçosamente obrigadas a parar de rolar por seus olhos.

Ela não conseguia virar seu corpo preso pelos pés e braços sob o enorme bloco de ferro, mas, a resistência imposta por cada centímetro de sua musculatura era tão intensa que seus pulsos começaram a ser cortados de forma exponencial, tamanha era a quantidade e a velocidade dos cortes que os próprios movimentos da jovem, visivelmente angustiada, faziam para livrar-se de Juuzou, mesmo a pele de ferro de um ghoul não conseguia resistir á força das algemas especiais, criadas especialmente para imobilizá-los durante os piores acessos de raiva ou desespero.

\- O que você achou princesa? Foi bom para você?

Suzuya perguntou em um tom debochado, Kurona rendida, limitou-se a responder em um tom baixo, trêmulo e quase suplicante para o investigador.

\- Por.. Favor... Me mata...

_\- Não!_

Kurona nesse momento olhou apavorada para Juuzou, o sorriso psicótico do investigador era cada vez mais revelado em sua forma mais cínica, Juuzou mentiu para ela!

\- Eu falei que não iria estuprar você usando do meu pau... Mas não me lembro de ter falado nada sobre usar outras coisinhas... Temos muito para brincar aqui antes de você morrer, princesa.

Nesse instante, Juuzou abriu a maleta que ele havia deixado largada ao lado bloco de ferro onde Kurona encontrava-se imobilizada, deixando seu conteúdo esparramar-se no chão, para o espanto total da ghoul!

Sem deixar de sorrir por um único instante, Juuzou pegou dois longos cravos de ferro, objetos que se assemelham a pregos enormes, e os largou sobre as pedras de carvão em brasa. Em seguida ao movimento, ele recolheu o martelo, maior, mais largo e pesado do que um martelo comum e o deixou prostrado ante a cabeça de Kurona, que a essa altura do campeonato recomeçou a gritar a plenos pulmões.

Logo, Juuzou recolheu um último objeto de dentro da maleta, e, desta feita, estava olhando de forma fixa para Kurona, todo o maldito tempo... Ele havia tirado o maçarico de propano, acoplado a uma lata do gás e, rapidamente, ligou a chave do fogo, para o desespero total da jovem.

\- Princesa... Que tal se nós deixarmos as coisas mais... Quentes? Seguramente você deve ter experiência com esse assunto, não é?

Sem esperar mais e rindo como um verdadeiro lunático, ele pulou sobre a mesa metálica, colocando seu pé de forma ríspida por cima do rosto de Kurona, deixando-a com a face virada e fortemente prensada contra a bancada... Ela tentou mordê-lo, sem sucesso.

_Agora nada melhor para Juuzou do que aproveitar a posição privilegiada para descer a chama fortíssima do maçarico bem devagar, até o abdômen de Kurona e, claro, desfrutar de seus gritos!_

Suzuya brincava com as chamas sobre a pele de Kurona e ria alucinado! A ghoul não conseguia se mover e só sabia gritar! E agora, seu desespero foi ainda maior quando seu captor dirigiu o maçarico até a ponta de um dos seus seios, queimando-o completamente e deixando-o, de forma lenta, tão enegrecido quanto o próprio carvão em brasa.

Juuzou havia carbonizado completamente o mamilo da reclusa, observando, extasiado, enquanto a pele da sensível região desidratava, fumaçava e borbulhava... Tornando a coloração tão negra quanto o próprio olho de Kurona, saber que ele era o responsável por tal classe de dor a ela, era, para ele, algo ensandecidamente delicioso. 

Nesse momento, em um deslizar de olhos rápido já que o algoz não queria perder por nenhum momento o foco de seu tão saboroso objetivo, ele constatou que as brasas do tacho a essa altura do campeonato, já haviam deixado os cravos metálicos depositados sobre eles flamejantes e incandescentes, Kurona só podia chorar, implorar e gritar sem parar!

Os lamentos de sua presa só fizeram Juuzou recordar do que ela havia dito-lhe antes de ser agredida... Hanbee também clamou por sua vida antes de morrer, também implorou para que não o matassem... não o torturassem... e foi atendido? Claro que não!

Nesse momento, uma nova fúria se apossou do corpo do mais velho e ele imediatamente gritou com a ghoul chorosa e agonizante, rendida ante sua loucura e abaixo da completa força bruta ensandecida e desvairada de outro assassino, tão podre quanto ela própria.

_\- Não está gostando maldita?! Desfrute! Desfrute bastante, porque ainda vai ser pior!_

Com uma gargalhada alucinada Suzuya saltou do bloco de metal, não sem antes dar um belo chute no rosto de Kurona, dosado em força para quebrar-lhe o nariz, deformando mais um pouco a bela harmonia simétrica da face, ao estourar as vias nasais e entortar as cartilagens para a direita, esse sofrimento todo só trazia a Juuzou ainda mais e mais prazer vingativo, ao ponto dele sussurrar no ouvido da ghoul, que não parava de chorar...

\- Princesa... Você fica ainda mais linda quando está chorando sabia? Fica ainda mais bonita do que Nashiro quando a destripei...

Logo a essas palavras, Juuzou levou sua mão até a ponta do seio carbonizado da ghoul, e, mais uma vez, apertou-o com força entre seus dedos, só que agora, a ponta da carne virou pó enegrecido em sua mão, esfacelando a região queimada... separando a pele e os músculos carbonizados dos tecidos avermelhados, latejantes e inflamados enquanto cada gesto ínfimo dos dedos dele, refletia na expressão de dor absoluta que a reclusa sentia.

Kurona já estava praticamente sem ar de tanto berrar! Suzuya então puxou a ghoul pelos cabelos para, forçosamente, beijar-lhe a boca enquanto a jovem se desdobrava agoniada em um grito ensandecido e desesperado, cada espaço da boca de Kurona foi explorada pela língua ávida de Juuzou que ainda encontrava-se com a face ensanguentada pelos múltiplos ferimentos que havia causado ao objeto de seu ódio.

A ghoul, sem pensar muito e já dominada pela irracionalidade, mordeu-lhe, arrancando um pedaço da ponta língua e do lábio inferior logo após a investida_, _Suzuya voltou a puxar os cabelos da jovem rendida, separando seus rostos, sem mostrar alteração pela dor de ter um pedaço da língua e dos lábios arrancados, dizendo a ela de forma sombria, um sorriso psicótico formava-se em seus lábios enquanto o sangue escorria agora em abundância de sua própria boca...

\- Eu falei que pra você seria muito pior... Kuro.

Kurona cuspiu o pedaço da língua partida, sua sanidade estava sendo entorpecida pelas dores lancinantes dos cortes, mordidas, queimaduras, violação, pancadas e recordos horríveis da irmã esfaqueada a sua frente, seu olhar estava perdido e o investigador percebeu isso.

Nisso, ele viu o pedaço da própria língua jogado no chão...

logo, ele mesmo pegou o troço de carne ensanguentada, e, deixando a face estagnada em uma séria expressão, levou a carne até a própria boca, mastigando-a, fazendo uma careta ao engolir a própria língua com um sonoro ruído de desgosto, logo após degluti-la.

\- É horrível! Como que vocês podem comer essa porcaria?!

A insanidade já o havia tomado por completo, ele estava irritado por perder um pedaço da língua, claro que sim, descontaria logo na ghoul por tal audácia... Mas, ele ao menos teve a saciada uma curiosidade momentânea, afinal, a carne era sua mesmo, que mal faria comê-la?

O gosto intragável e azedo só o fez lembrar-se do porque de odiar as criaturas, a lembrança do rosto de Hanbee e de seu corpo visivelmente destroçado por mordidas... A raiva em seus olhos inflamava-se em suas escleras, tensionando suas irís rubras... Era consequência do ódio.

Juuzou deu as costas e caminhou, emudecido, até o tacho onde os cravos já encontravam-se incandescentes. Pegou ambas as peças metálicas com a ajuda das costas do martelo, jogando-os, um por um, por cima da bancada, queimando o corpo da ghoul por onde os corpos ferrosos e flamejantes meramente roçavam.

Gritos, agonia, desespero e sorrisos dementes contrastavam em impura harmonia obscura.

Em seguida, ele puxou uma das pernas de Kurona, com o intuito de deixá-las bem abertas, logo, usando de um pano grosso, ele segurou um dos cravos incandescentes e martelou a peça metálica em brasa por cima de um dos pés da ghoul, queimando a carne e fixando-a no bloco metálico, sobre um buraco que parecia ter sido desenhado especificamente para esse fim, acomodar os cravos com a carne pulsante e agora fumegante.

A ghoul, tomada pelo desespero crescente ao sentir o metal incandescente, enterrando-se em sua pele, perfurando e torrando de sua derme e músculos em volta de sua extensão e sobre o osso, tentava reagir, lutar, chutar, mas, a fraqueza somada a exaustão e perda sanguínea só fizeram sua reação de defesa provocar um novo deslizar de lábios, agora mutilados, em uma expressão torta e ensandecida na cara de seu algoz, ele estava extasiado com tudo aquilo, extasiado demais!

_\- Por favor... Me mate de uma vez!_

Suzuya, arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sussurro, um intento de desespero quase sem voz e uma das poucas coisas com sentido que ela falou após só gritar e berrar, porém, ele ignorou o pedido e fez o mesmo com a outra perna de Kurona, que tetou reagir mais uma vez, de modo instintivo para sua própria proteção, porém foi algo inútil, ela estava cada vez mais fraca... O sangue das feridas em suas costas também não havia parado de escorrer... a derme estava cada vez mais embranquecida, em contraste total com os tons de vermelho, roxo e negro que espalhavam-se por sua extensão...

Os cravos metálicos exalavam fumaça e cheio de carne queimada, deixando agora as pernas da ghoul completamente abertas, a intimidade de Kurona agora estava completamente exposta só para Juuzou... E os pés da reclusa, agora cravados na mesa, evitavam qualquer tentativa dela fechar as pernas...

A visão fez Juuzou lamber os lábios, com a língua agora sem um pedaço, espalhando o próprio sangue pelo ferimento aberto também em sua boca.

\- Rei... Por favor, não faça isso... Eu matei Hanbee, apenas me mate...

Última tentativa de Kurona, já sem forças, de convencer Suzuya a matá-la... Não que ele não planejasse isso, mas, apenas sem fazer o último ato doentio que Kurona já imaginava o que poderia ser, no momento que, com o resto de clareza que ainda possuía em sua mente, ela o viu alisando suas scorpions, tilintando as lâminas de forma proposital, bem na sua frente...

Sim, Juuzou retirou novamente duas longas adagas afiadas por debaixo do seu casaco, acariciou as lâminas com a ponta de um dos dedos até esse verter o sangue... Queria ter certeza que a arma estava afiada no ponto certo...

Por garantia, e para apavorar mais sua prisioneira, ele permaneceu raspando a lâmina uma contra a outra, provocando um barulho metálico assustador que só não era pior do que a sua expressão insana e o riso psicótico refletido em sua face...

_O tom da luxúria, vingança e crueldade eram perfeitamente mesclados pelas feições de _ _Suzuya_ _ naquele maldito momento..._

O momento em que Suzuya prostrou-se entre as pernas de Kurona, que mesmo impossibilitadas de serem fechadas pelos cravos fixos de modo firme, foram ainda mais abertas e separadas por Juuzou, no momento em que ele apoiou ambas as mãos em cada um dos joelhos da ghoul, deixando a região íntima ainda mais exposta.

_\- _ _Suzuya... não faça isso_ _!_

\- E quem disse que eu vou fazer alguma coisa princesa?

Juuzou falou de modo sombrio, sem deixar de encarar o olhar desesperado e choroso de Kurona, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o investigador apreciava de forma doentia a visão da intimidade dela completamente aberta diante sua visão... Logo, em um suspiro desanimado Juuzou sussurrou, para si mesmo.

\- Mamá sempre falou que é algo horrível fazer promessas e não cumprir-las.. Isso removeria ainda mais meus pontos de bom menino - O olhar vidrado, as mãos apertando o cabo de uma das adagas com tal força que os nós de seu dedos embranqueceram, ele estava ensandecido.- Então...nesse caso..._ vamos nos divertir mais um pouco._

Juuzou agora enfiou seus dedos de modo abruto na vagina da ghoul, arranhando-a e ferindo as paredes internas da região com uma força descomunal, somente cedida pela raiva.

Kurona gritava o quanto ainda podia e implorava para Suzuya parar... Ele logo começou a girar seus dedos ao mesmo tempo em que degustava do sabor da intimidade da ghoul chorosa e desesperada, a língua do investigador novamente desfrutava do sabor do sangue revelado pelos seus próprios atos brutais!

_Ele queria fazer _ _Kurona_ _ sofrer e humilhá-la tanto quanto ela fez a _ _Hanbee_ _ ! Fazê-la implorar pela vida! torturá-la e fazê-la sentir tudo o que seu companheiro de esquadra passou na mão dos comparsas mortos de _ _Kurona_ _... Preferencialmente, muito pior..._

Logo a esse ato, Suzuya retirou os dedos e disse de forma perversa para Kurona, que não parava de gritar e tentar implorar pela clemência de um psicopata frio e um assassino tão cruel quanto ela própria!... Ela sabia que era inútil e Juuzou com um sorriso doentio estampado em sua face ainda mais ensanguentada do que antes, disse de modo macabro para a ghoul, já agonizante e implorando pela vida!

_ **\- Te peguei!** _

Suzuya então, enfiou sem pena nenhuma uma das scorpions na vagina de Kurona e começou a talhar a carne da delicada região tão íntima, com movimentos de vai e vem, simulando uma penetração...

_Só que com resultados inegavelmente doentios, macabros e ensandecidos! _ _Kurona_ _ gritava! _ _Suzuya_ _ gargalhava!_

O sangue espirrava no rosto do investigador , colocando-lhe em um transe psicótico regado pela mais pura e completa insanidade!

Logo, sem tirar a scorpion de dentro de Kurona, ele voltou seu braço livre e agarrou sua foice, que estava apoiada em um canto próximo a mesa de torturas, usando a quinque para decepar a cabeça de Kurona, em movimentos lentos e agonizantes, tal qual a verdadeira foice da morte...

Em total contrapartida com adaga enfiada na intimidade da ghoul, lâmina que cortava a carne delicada da região tão íntima de forma animalesca e doentia, ensopando o rosto e as mãos de Suzuya com o sangue rubro que saia aos jorros depois da scorpion ter talhado uma artéria!

O investigador cortava a cabeça de Kurona devagar, controlando a quinque pela sua própria vontade... Partindo pele, músculos e destrinchando as vértebras do pescoço em um ritmo tão lento que nem parecia ser o mesmo investigador que estava manejando ambas as quinques...

Ele, por fim, presenciou o último suspiro da ghoul desgraçada que havia matado seu companheiro de esquadra, e a morte dela foi causada por suas próprias mãos, e das piores maneira possível.

_A morte de Kurona foi lenta e agonizante, em compensação, a_ _ vingança de Juuzou foi rápida e arrebatadora._

O insano foi embora do depósito, tendo antes apenas o cuidado de jogar o corpo desnudo, mutilado e trucidado de sua inimiga dentro de um container para, logo após, completar o recipiente com pedaços de madeira e papelão, ele também teve o cuidado de cobrir os restos mortais de Kurona com gasolina retirada do carro do vigia morto, sendo fácil encontrar, era o único veículo que se encontrava no velho estacionamento interno...

Juuzou colocou fogo sobre o montante de lixo, combustível e carne, não indo embora antes da última brasa se extinguir. Ele não queria deixar pistas, afinal... A _CCG_ não era conivente com a sua maneira de matar ghouls... Não permitia a ele se divertir durante o trabalho...

_Mesmo que o contexto fosse uma vingança contra seu companheiro!_

Kurona estava morta, e não havia vestígios do que aconteceu no depósito entre ela e Suzuya, logo o investigador, ostentando um enorme sorriso nos lábios e sem se importar com o pedaço faltante de carne e língua, recolheu seus pertences e dirigiu-se até a saída, ele não se importava pelo fato de estar quase amanhecendo e ele sair pela rua completamente coberto com sangue...

De verdade ele não estava ligando para nada, o sentimento pleno da vingança consumada o estava inebriando tanto quanto o melhor dos vinhos! Os recordos serenos de cada ato psicótico e cruel que ele fez contra ela, eram como doses de Whisky para a mente corrompida de Juuzou!

O investigador estava extasiado, inebriado e embriagado pela vingança! Mas agora, ele só queria chegar em sua casa, tomar um banho e descansar, pois, finalmente, seu amigo e colega de trabalho Hanbee Abara estava vingado.

O sol nascendo no horizonte animava Juuzou, os raios alaranjados recordavam-lhe das brasas crepitantes do fogo que consumiu sua inimiga até não restar mais nada!  
  


_Hoje sem sombra de dúvida o dia prometia ser maravilhoso..._


End file.
